A Thousand Years
by daistiny
Summary: My dear Basch and you my beloved Gabranth, help me not to be afraid to have the courage to continue on my path. To wield the sword and turn it to those who need it ... guide my hand until you forget. I have loved you both differently and for a thousand years. And I will love you for a thousand more years until it is the end of time


**At Thousand Years**

 ** _Heart beats fast_**

 ** _colors and promises_**

 ** _how to be brave_**

 ** _how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_**

 ** _But watching you stand alone_**

 ** _all of my doubt_**

 ** _suddenly goes away somehow_**

My heart beats fast galloping between these painful memories that I have of both. Colorful memories and promises forgotten over time. What's to be brave?

I saw you go away from me, turn your back and never turn your back straight ahead. Your gaze has never lingered and you chased each other.

I wonder how you have endured all that you have lived and still stand on your feet. Unlike yours, I wonder how I can love when I'm afraid of falling?

This insecurity does not abandon me, I'm afraid of not feeling the earth under my feet anymore.

I am terrified of never seeing your faces again, and crossing your looks.

Yet on the other side of my tower, placed on the pedestal more I observe you in the shadows. Behind the scenes of this story.

I would like to address you to give answers to my questions and doubts that assail me. But I dare not.

All these doubts and thoughts of mine, torment me and leave me no peace and I do not know what to do, I would like to speak with you. Look for a dialogue, a reason that maybe you'll never give me.

Suddenly everything vanishes ... just like you vanished from my life. Basch and Gabranth.

 ** _One step closer .._**

 _ **I have died everyday..waiting for you**_

 _ **darling..don't be afraid ..**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more!**_

I go forward one step after another, day after day, moment after moment ... always following your memory. Yet it does not stop hurting me, your absence, which each of you has in some way marked me in an indelible way.

I feel like I've died twice. The first with you, Basch not your false death and then with the real one of Gabranth. My soul broke down I could not believe and I did not want to believe it.

I will never be able to forget that pain and the torment that has torn me inside. I only feel his absence, a part of me is like dead with him.

I feel nothing but pain in these feelings of mine. An agony and an incessant cry.

My dear Basch and you my beloved Gabranth, help me not to be afraid to have the courage to continue on my path. To wield the sword and turn it to those who need it ... guide my hand until you forget.

I have loved you both differently and for a thousand years.

And I will love you for a thousand more years until it is the end of time.

 _ **Time stands still**_

 _ **beauty in all she is ..**_

 _ **I will be brave!**_

 _ **I will not let anything**_

 _ **take away**_

 _ **what's standing in front of me**_

 _ **every breath ..**_

 _ **every hour has come to this!**_

Time stops ... as well as the many memories I have of you, happy and sad moments of a daily life.

Memories suspended in time, that I would like to stop and make mine, to be able to have you next to me. Here and now, to talk, laugh and hug you.

You are not now that dust and ghosts of what you once were. No longer alive and no longer existing.

And in spite of everything, I do not stop staring at these memories, thinking about how much beauty is contained in them. In all this.

I will try to be brave and I will not let anything disturb me or take me away. Not even your absence anymore.

All that remains now and what I have in front of me.

You are in all this. In every breath and in every hour that led to all this.

 _ **One step closer ..**_

 _ **I have died everyday..waiting for you**_

 _ **darling..don't be afraid ..**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more!**_

 _ **and all along I believed ..**_

 _ **I would find you**_

 _ **time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years ..**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more!**_

 ** _One step closer .._**

One more step forward after the other in front of all this.

And as if I had died in every day waiting for you both to come back to me. Was it perhaps asking too much, hoping for the impossible?

Yet I keep waiting forever.

I have loved you both for a thousand years, each of them in my own way and I will continue to love you forever. Another millennium would not be enough for our souls.

I know. yours and mine are one promise. A single union.

All this time I did nothing but hope to find you somewhere in this sea of souls.

And the time my generous travel companion brought me to you at last.

My heart does not forget, it has brought me from yours and vice versa.

I have loved you both for a thousand years I have not done anything else, and I know that I will continue to love you for another thousand years. My hearts and soul.

 _ **One step closer ..**_

 _ **One step closer ..**_

 _ **I have died everyday..waiting for you**_

 _ **darling..don't be afraid ..**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more!**_

 _ **and all along I believed ..**_

 _ **I would find you**_

 _ **time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years ..**_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more!**_

One step forward and yet another. Day after day, moments after moments I know I do not have to stop, I know that's what you wanted.

Yet waiting for you both in these moments I died waiting for you to come back to me.

But my souls and heart I was afraid of losing you, even though I repeated to you your words "Do not be afraid ... we will come back".

Your promise never forgotten.

Even if a thousand years will pass, I will always love you, and for another thousand years I will continue to love you my stars.

And all this time I hoped to find you my stars. You are the sun and the moon that illuminate the day and the night. The stars that guide my path.

Destiny and time have brought me to you and my heart has guided me from you, through all these tides.

A thousand years will not be enough to express my love for you, because the immensity of my feeling is equivalent to eternity. It will never end ...

F _inished my beautiful people and this oneshot is the opposite of another my fanfic Come mai._

 _Obviously the song chosen this time is A thousand years, by Christina Perri, song of the last film of the Twilight saga ... I loved those years._

 _Wonderful song but I was also undecided with that of_ _ **Sting "A thousand years" that has not only the same title but also a similar text so in due course I will write something on Basch and Gabranth, with this song.**_

 _The story in brief speaks of a woman very loved by the twins, but she is seen abandoned by the Basch and Gabranth sees his two greatest loves leave for the war and do not come back despite these had promised to return._

 _The woman does nothing but express her love for these two brothers, her pain and feeling following the abandonment and loss of both._

 _A harrowing pain that leaves no room for words, but tears only because she feels destroyed and devastated, nonetheless and forced to move forward._

 _Not being affected by these losses ... but it is difficult, because the loss is great ... so he hopes to meet one day with them._

 _My boys I leave you to read this wonder, next time._

 _Daistiny._


End file.
